Converted
by NorthernCharm
Summary: we're in the midist of Willow's psychotic stage, she gets quite angry with Buffy and puts a spell on her sending her to the 18th century in a diffrent body, even turning her in-human, while is the 1800's Buffy runs into a few old friends. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

[Authors notes: ] .: Hey guys this is the first chapter in my new series (Converted) Thank you to Bellavision who gave me the plot bunny, and the support for this story :) Also hope ya like This chapter, if you guys see any mistakes I'd like to know so i can fix them, and Constructive criticism is always welcomed. please remember to leave your thoughts and comments and Review, Thanks a bunch!

...

"slēdzis iestādes slayer un aurielian līnijas desendant vampīrs un ļaut viņai atcerēties un man ir atriebība" Willow shouted then there was a flash of light and the Buffy standing in front of her was gone,

Willow smiled "that will teach you slayer you DO. NOT. mess with me, or the dark magicks."

XXXXX

There was a flash of light and Buffy was suddenly aware she was not in the magic box anymore she seemed to be on a cobblestone street. "Where am I?" Buffy asked,

Buffy gasped, her voice wasn't hers but it sounded so familiar... it sounded like..."Drusilla!" Buffy shouted, passersby stared at her as she talked to herself, she decided if she was gonna stay out of the asylum and figure this out it was best she didn't talk to herself. Buffy stood up and walked along the strange street until she reached a small green building that's sign was illegible. she entered the building breathed in and noticed that everything smelled alot sharper.

That she could pick out certain scents. She felt weird, she felt like she did about 4 years ago when she became a Vampire,

Then she noticed she was in a bar type thing so she walked until she reached the back where the restrooms (if you could call them that) we're. they weren't much they we're several out-house type looking-things with a small sink and a mirror, she walked over to the sink and splashed some water on her neck, then stood up and looked in the mirror, she was at a loss for words when she wasn't there.

Buffy analyzed the situation over and over in her head, _am I dreaming, am I dead no can't be it would be like last time if i was dead, think Buffy think._

And that's when it hit her. Drusilla voice, no reflection, feels like a vampire. "Oh god I'm a vampire." Buffy whispered. _how could this have happened. Buffy thought . s_he paced back and forth in the small space. _A spell can't turn you into a vampire can it? if it could vampires and other evil-doers would have tried it on slayers it would have been an easier way to kill em, and it would have been in the watcher's diaries. so who the hell am I?_

She looked down at herself she had on a dark dark purple dress that looked like it came straight out of the movie "the princess bride" it poofed out at the shoulders, "well my first priority was finding out where the heck i am, now it's getting the heck out of this Dress." Buffy stated

Buffy then walked out of the restroom and back into the bar, where quite drunken men we're falling about. she tiptoed her way around the loud men, then turned and looked at the scene before her, shook her head and walked back out the door.

Buffy then noticed there was alot of old looking people here, and she didn't mean old like elderly she meant old like dated. They we're all dressed like the olden days... like ALOT. She began to walk down the road when she heard a scream. "Just my luck of course there would be vampires here too." She sighed than attempted to run to the nearest ally where the scream was coming from, but it seemed she couldn't run from the gown.

Buffy frowned then ripped the side of her dress _there that should en-able me to run. Buffy thought _She began running again but fell to the ground, she looked at her dress It wasn't ripped anymore,it had regenerated itself.

_what the hell is going on here _Buffy asked herself then the scream came again from the ally. "Screw it" she jogged into the ally and saw them. Two vamps seemed to be feasting on two people.

"Hey didn't your mother tell you don't bite off more that you can chew" the vamps turned around and Buffy's eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped, there before her in the ally was Angel, and Spike in game face and wearing Victorian century clothes.

"Angel? Spike? what the heck are you doing here? did Willow send you guys too?" they all just stared for a second "Drusilla I thought ye went out hunting with Darla?" Angel said in with an Irish accent.

"What the heck Drusilla? I'm not Drusilla I'm the Slayer, it's me Buffy" Spike tilted his head to one side and just stared at her "Sure you are pet, you can be a slayer if you wish" then Angel and him looked at each other and chuckled.

Spike walked over to Buffy and offered her the Body he held in his hands, it was a man, he was long dead as she could hear no heart-beat. then she felt a rumble in her stomach, _well I am awfully hungry... and the __guy's already dead so technically i wouldn't be killing him... it's be harmless really, NO BUFFY BAD BAD BADNESS eating a person is totally of the bad and not to mention its the sole purpose your against._

She looked up to see Spike and Angel staring at her _it would be best if I stayed with them while I'm in this weird place, and they seem to want me to eat wait no what am I talking about this was a living guy I can't eat a human. it's non negotiable I will not eat a human!_

Her stomach gurgled again then without warning her thirst consumed her and she vamped out, dipped her head, and sunk her fangs into the boy.

She drank slow, and deep. when she was finished she dropped the body to the floor. then walked over and sat on a crate, she felt really lightheaded and was mentally freaking out for what she just did, her eyes went wide then she toppled over and fell off the crate. Then she felt strong familiar arms catch her.

XxXxXxX

There was fire, fire everywhere, it was ravaging, consuming, an age old flame, then she looked up and saw Willow seated on a chair, like a pedestal with 5 or 6 vampires hovering around her, she felt a huge weight on the back of her head, and then the image was spinning, she was falling then everything went black.

XXXXX

Reality came flooding back and she gripped her head, she tried to stand up but found she was in someones arms she looked up to her carrier and saw Spike.

"Spike PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT" "No pet that was a bad spill this time you took, m' taking you back to the flat and putting you back in bed." Spike stated "Spike I don't need to be 'put in bed' I need to be put down!" Buffy shouted "Spike you have no reason to hold me" "bloody well do"

Buffy looked into his eyes and said firmly "Put me down now." then he stood stock still and obliged to her wishes. _whoa usually he's a pain in the ass and now he actually listens pfft guys..._Buffy rolled her eyes.

Then Angelus spoke "Nice work Dru finally putting that Sire mind trick to use." he chuckled, "Angel why the heck are you talking like that, and I'm not Drusilla I'm Buffy"

Then Angelus grabbed Buffy by the end of her hair, and slammed her up against the wall "What did ye call me?" "Angel stop your hurting me." "good you deserve it you call your sire by his proper name." "Or what..?" Buffy asked furiously.

Then he clasped his hand over her throat and grinded his crotch against her "Or there be hell to pay." "Angel stop" she shoved him back and he stumbled but not very far. "YOU. WILL. CALL. ME. BY. MY PROPER NAME. DRU.!"

Then Spike lost it and began fighting Angelus "Keep your hands off her!" Spike yelled thoroughly angered. "I am your grand sire and you will not tell me what I can and can't do Willy." Angelus smirked at the way Spike was looking at him.

"Says who?" Spike asked "Says ye Grand sire." Angelus answered as he punched Spike in the face. Spike looked up at him and they locked eyes.

"Ye will stop fighting me and ye will listen to yous Grand sire's wishes" Angelus commanded.

Spike sat still then slowly rose as Angelus walked back over to me. Spike fell in step with Angelus until he reached me then he scooped me up in his arms and we began to advance on the street again.

"Angel er- Angelus put me down this instant!" Buffy screamed and kicked "Angelus put me down I demand-" Angelus gave Buffy a deathly look that Angel would have never gave her and she got really frightened and grew quiet, though her eyes still contained the fire and rage they had a moment ago.

"Ye do not command or Demand Me Drusilla, what has gotten into ye, your acting like a wee trollop." Angelus just shook his had with disgust "Lets get out of here this place its begining to bore me."

Buffy was so pissed so she turned on the water works hoping to change their minds. Buffy stared at Spike while tears ran down her face "Help me William" Buffy pleaded. Spike came up to Angelus and said "I can carry her for you, T'would be no problem, a mild favour for my Grand sire."

Angelus just gave him a look of disgust " Since when do you do me favours Willy? No William you will not lay your hands on my childe." Spike gritted his teeth at the use of the name Willy, and his true name, "It's Spike mate and you'll do well to remember it." Spike Added. Angelus gave him a Death Glare and was about to open his mouth when Buffy started squirming, and he turned his attention to her.

A few minutes later we we're at a mansion, as we approached the doors Buffy looked around, the place looked abandoned, but was well upkept, she wonder how that was possible as Buffy couldn't see the fanged four Gardening or cleaning, Buffy giggled at the thought Of Darla planting flowers and Spike washing windows.

Angelus and Spike walked in step till they reached the top of the stairs, Angelus called out "Darla, ye home?"

"Ooh goodie shes not, Daddy gets to play." Angelus smiled wickedly then Spike and him parted ways and Buffy was un-conviently still in Angelus's arms

When they reached what looked like the master bedroom he laid Buffy down on the bed and strode to what looked like a huge walk-in-closet.

Buffy sighed, then surveyed her surroundings in case of need of a quick escape, the window was the unpoenable kind, which was damn well inconvenient, the door had a big bolt lock on it but looked skinny enough to break if she had the need to, and there was a bathroom off the top landing of the room.

All in all there was not enough escape routes for her liking while being in a room with Angelus, which genuinely Freaked Buffy out, the hairs we're standing up on the back of her sore neck. and she was on the alert.

Buffy whimpered, Then Angelus emerged back in the room only wearing his pants and suspenders. "Oh you can't wait can you love, tis been awhile with Darla being back and all."

_what? What was he talking about been awhile since wh- _then Angelus grabbed Buffy's arms and threw her down on the bed, he crawled ontop of her and began to Rip open her dress.

"Angelus stop no, stop. stop it!" Buffy screamed and began hitting him but to no use she couldn't get him to budge.

Buffy screamed again and suddenly Angelus was thrown from on top of her. Darla had entered the room and seemed pissed.

"Angelus what the hell are you doing her for?" Angelus stood up , Darla Grinned than threw him against the back wall, Angelus Growled then Darla caught his mouth with hers.

Buffy ran from the room and crashed into Spike who was just a few feet away from the door fists clenched tight.

"Spike, what are you doing?" she asked. "was gonna come and give the ponce a beating, he shouldn't be touching you." Buffy smiled at this. "Spike your sweet, like sugar you know that?" Buffy said.

"Damn well aren't! I'm the BIG BAD." Spike replied. Buffy rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, resting all her weight on one leg. The typical Summers stance.

"So what now?" Buffy asked She felt uncomfortable standing in the hallway with her dress ripped, as she looked down it slowly regenerated again. Buffy took a quick glance up at spike he hadn't noticed. "Well suppose we go get some sleep and they go hunting tonight." Spike stated.

"Yeah" Buffy replied not fully in it. They walked down the hallway and around the corner approached a big double doored room. Spike gripped the handles and swung them open. He then walked over and slumped on the bed, Sighed than sat up and took off his shoes and socks.

Buffy walked over to the other side and took off her shoes and slipped under the covers, Spike removed his suspenders so they were hanging from his trousers. Then took his pants off. Spike acted as if nothing was out of the ordinary, then too slipped under the covers.

While Buffy couldn't get a wink of Sleep Being this close to Spike, NAKED SPIKE Her slayer senses we're screaming no, while her body and Heart we're seeing it from another view, Buffy of Course was Begging to Fall in love with Spike when she was Back in her own time,

She didn't admit it to anyone or even herself, But her heart, Body and Soul we're seeking a different Path, they we're true to themselves and we're trying to expose her love back home, She would Definitely not let it happen, home or here its only of the bad.

Soon after Slipping under the covers, Buffy could here the soft even breathing of Spikes form, She chuckled Spike was odd, especially for a vampire, Buffy then mentally kicked herself for thinking such things.

_Bad Bad Buffy no thinking about Spike not here not home, misewell kick that habit now, the Spike of this time was supposedly an animal as such Angelus was, _and Buffy would not let herself be consumed by anything here whether it demon, lust or any other emotion.

soon after arguing with herself for hours, Buffy fell asleep.

Buffy awoke on her side with strong arms around her, Her eyes opened wide and she realized they we're Spike's arms. She slowly swung his arms off her and placed them by his side, then she jumped gracefully out of bed .

She then Made her way to the window which was masked By dark heavy curtains, she could tell by the light that protruded from the sides of the dark velvety red curtains that the sun seemed to be rising, _I wonder what sunrise in the 1800's was like, oops past tense is like, hmm no time like the present_.

Buffy opened the curtain then she felt like she was Dropped in Boiling water, consumed by fire, by heat. "AHHH!" Buffy shouted. She was burning all over, Spike jumped out of bed as she stepped back from the window the curtains fell,

But not after catching spike on the Shoulder with the suns deathly rays. He grabbed her and brought her into his arms.

"Pet what do you think you we're doing it's sunlight out". Spike enquired as he rubbed her arms and held her protectively. "I wondered what the sunrise looked like. Hadn't seen it here." Buffy replied.

"Obviously it was a horrible idea, my arms and chest are burning." Buffy whimpered. she was clearly in alot of pain. Spike Carefully examined her arms they were a dark shade of red, and we're shiny, clearly burned, "Here pet lets go wash out those burns." Spike said.

"Burns?" She looked at her arms they we're red and raw "Oh my God I-I didn't think it was that bad." Buffy replied. Spike lightly grabbed her around the waist, in hope she didn't catch any of her wounds and guided her towards the bathroom that was attached to Spike's room.

Spike Steered her towards the wooden bench and seated her there while he went back out the door and returned a few moments later carrying a basin Filled with water. He brought it over and sat it beside her as he grabbed a chair, he offered the comfy-er chair to Buffy she gladly sat down.

Spike grabbed a washcloth and dipped it in the water, wringed it and lightly began to dab her arm. Buffy winced and jerked away.

He looked up at her "It's okay love it'll help it," he re-assured her. Then he slowly soaked her arms, "God i'm so stupid, completely forgot about sunlight" Buffy murmured "Not stupid kitten just a smidge forgetful" Spike chuckled

"Yeah a forgetful stupid person." She grinned Spike reached over to a brass coat hanger looking thing, grabbed a fluffy white towel then he dabbed Buffy's wet arms till they we're remotely dry. she winced with pain,

" M'sorry love," Spike said. Buffy looked down at her arms they we're still really burning and kinda itchy but they we're scabbing over slightly which seemed better that open burns.

Spike put his hands in hers, she looked up into his turquoise blue eyes, always seeing right through her, they we're passionate and strong, they told a thousand stories like the Stormy sea they we're. oh how she loved those eyes.

then she mentally slapped herself, _no they're terribly ugly eyes and I wished I could gouge them out , they weren't passionate they we're beady, and they definitely didn't look like a stormy sea more like a gross mud puddle. They we're evil eyes, eyed of a soul-less killer she remembered. _Buffy smiled inwardly at her save.


	2. Chapter 2

"You know you mean the world to me.." Spike grinned. "And if that ponce lays so much as a finger on you again he will find a nice piece of Redwood being drove through his heart."

"Spike... you have the bluest eyes" Buffy carefully caressed his cheek. _no bad Buffy down girl they're will be no touching of the evil killer _Buffy thought, but her thoughts we're interrupted by a loud bang followed by "What is little Miss Sunshine doing in the dark princess form?"

"Dru?" Spike questioned "How... But...You..there's two of you how the bloody hell did this happen?" Spike asked "I told you Spike I'm not Dru, I'm Buffy" Buffy said. "Then why do you look like Dru and I don't know no Buffy" Spike replied.

"This is probably gonna sound crazy but hey Drusillas crazy anyway so it won't be much of a change for you...I'm the slayer from the 20th century... my name is Buffy me and you we're fighting against Willow... She's a witch and my best friend and we fought her and she did a spell and now I'm here" Buffy explained

"Your right it wasn't much of a change but i there's a hole in your story i would never fight alongside a slayer." Spike replied, "there's a long story but yeah you eventually do after you try to kill me like 1000 times" Buffy responded "I believe you" Spike answered "You do?" "Yeah cause magic that's deep stuff anything can happen." Spike responded

"I don't care if your a slayer you are gonna be punished for stealing my Dark wicked Prince, you Brought him into the sunshine and know you're gonna be in trouble for it." Drusilla yelled then slammed Buffy up against the wall, Drusilla pinned Buffy and grabbed her neck, Preparing to snap it.

Buffy's vision wet black then she saw little white dots pop behind her eyes, Buffy realized at that moment she was gonna die, death wish or not she was dead because of her best friend Willow,

Then her vision came back and she saw a floor approaching her then she realized she fell, she looked up and it seemed that Spike had ripped Drusilla off of me.

I grabbed my throat and began to breath heavily then Spike looked at me funny "What i almost got choked to death from lack of air" Spike just rolled his eyes... "You really haven't been a vampire long have you?"

I looked at him funny "So you finally believe me..why?" I Questioned "Well for one vampires don't have to breathe and you we're gasping air like it was going out of fashion." Spike chuckled.

I looked over at Drusilla she was out in the bedroom sitting on the bed glaring at Spike, "I'm very cross with you William" Drusilla said, Spike looked over at Drusilla and vamped out "It's Spike you bloody bint, and you'd do well to remember it."

Spike turned back to Buffy and de-vamped, Drusilla whimpered and walked to the door, "I'm going to find Angelus my dark king, my sire at least HE loves me" and with that she strode out the door towards Angelus's room.

"Why did you do that she's the love of your life... your dark princess." Buffy cringed at the last part. "Not anymore now i love someone else someone more exciting.. someone more beautiful and new.." Spike explained

"Okay number one Spike Ilook exactly like Drusilla because of the spell, number two technically if I'm in her body I'm Far from new... and I'm definitely not beautiful... wait yeah your right i am beautiful. But you just met me! And HELLO SLAYER here."

Spike aucks let's get you some breakfast." Spike stated

"Um can we kinda not kill humans cause when i return too my body the whole soul thing will probably drive me crazy and I'm really crazy enough already so can we possibly get bagged blood?" Buffy asked

"Bagged blood?" Spike questioned "i don't know what that is" Spike admitted "you know blood that comes in bags...it's kinda self-explanatory." Buffy replied

Spike looked at her questioningly "you know it comes from the hospital, or butcher?" Buffy said.

"Oh yeah love we can get you bagged blood can I by chance rob the hospital and slaughter people i need a good rough and tumble." Spike said.

Buffy raised her eyebrow "You do mean like fighting and sparring not..." Buffy asked "Yeah I do mean fighting but if you had other ideas?" Buffy gave him a disgusted look

"No way just go get me food" Buffy said as she waved her hand towards the door. Spike rolled his eyes "You're a bloody well bossy chit you know that I should just break your neck now and be done with it." then he strolled out the double doors. Buffy sat down on the bed _I misewell get some more Zzz's while he's gone_

Buffy layed down in bed for a few minutes and tossed and turned _god i am so bored Hmm well if this is gonna be my home for awhile misewell snoop and see whats the what._

Buffy walked over to the dresser and opened the drawers she found a bible. she picked it up and moved it her hand sizzled "Oh come on i can't even pick up a bible what the heck!"

Buffy looked at the front of the bible it had a cross on it "Oh come on i can't even touch a drawed on cross" Buffy groaned this was gonna be a long day.

She rummaged around some more in the first drawer a beat up old journal probably Spikes and god i don't really want to know what's in that sick mind, an old pendant and a pair of wool socks _wtf?_

"Ugh there's nothing to do in this stupid place and I'm so hungry..." As if it was responding her belly gurgled "Great now i got the gurglies" Buffy face palmed

Buffy strode back over to the bed, and started picking at the bedspread with her Long ruby nails, _for a vampire Drusilla did have good taste in nail polish the red was quite nice, and the white ends really topped it all off nicely, _Buffy laughed to herself _it was a vampires version of a french manicure,_

Buffy rolled over onto her back, and looked at the ceiling, it was a terribly boring eggshell colour, "God I'm soo oober bored" Buffy muttered, As she closed her eyes, She slowly drifted off to sleep.

Buffy was running along a dark passageway. Spike and Angel with her A bright Blue ball of light was rushing towards her again the ground rushed towards her and she saw red. Buffys eyes flew open after the sight of the dream just as Spike walked in the door carrying a couple of Metal dishes. supposedly full of blood.

"Brekie time love most important meal of the day." Spike chuckled as Buffy sat up in bed Gasping, Buffy furiously grabbed the metal container of blood from Spike and began to drink

Buffy looked at Spike with a ferocious look with a murderous hunger in her eyes. _god i love that look S_pike thought. Buffy completely drained The container and looked at Spike with blood soaked lips

_oh god i love that look more _Spike thought "Please sir may I have some more?" Buffy asked Mockingly in a British accent "Hey no making fun of the accent " Spike pouted.

Buffy rolled her eyes and snatched the container from Spikes hand and drained it "Hey manners!" Spike shouted "No I do what I want except for on Wednesdays then you can tell me what to do unless I don't want to then I do what I want." Buffy replied

Spike looked at her like wtf? "Sorry future pop culture reference" Buffy stated Spike paid it no mind So what do you wanna do tonight love? "Hmm what do you usually do in the Victorian century?" Buffy asked

"Hmm well there's lots to do if you know where to find it" Spike said "Common kitten" Spike said as he grabbed his coat "But it's Daylight out Spike." Buffy stated. "Not no more kitten you slept through the rest of the day while i was gone." he answered

Spike grabbed her hand then dragged her out the door, down the steps and into the grande foyer. Spike grabbed something out of the planter that hung by the door, then they strode outside and down the path to town.

Buffy and Spike we're walking down the cobbled road until they reached an colossal building Spike opened the door and gestured for Buffy to enter first Buffy did so hesitantly and Spike followed.

*****A FEW HOURS LATER********

Buffy and Spike emerged from the opera laughing, they look outside and it's a mini disaster area...no wait a huge disaster area "What the heck happened while we we're in there?" Buffy asked while she avoided a short guy running towards a herd of goats with a torch.

"O-kay that was weird." Buffy said as Spike burst out laughing "Did you see that guy he was a wee little-" Spike was cut off as Angelus jumped off a rooftop followed by Darla and Drusilla.

"Nice day for a war ey Willy me boy?" Angelus asked "Hardly wars Equals bad didn't your Sire teach you that...oh wait she couldn't have as she was probably whoring around on the corner." Buffy Spit back

Angelus laughed and was given a death stare by Darla "You ought not to speak to our Grand-mummy that way or she shall be quite cross with you" Drusilla said. "Newsflash Drusilla shes not my Grandmummy." Buffy heard a crunching noise and looked over to see some guy running some other guy through with a pitchfork.

Buffy winced that was quite a messy sight, kinda reminded her of one of that crazy scremo singer's concerts..._oh what was his name Manson something that's gonna bug me all day now._

Spike looked around at the chaos and smiled "Look at all the goodies just a waiting to be eaten." he tilted his head to the side. "Common children let's remissness in the chaos." Darla said.

Angelus smiled then picked up a torch and hit her over the back of the head, Drusilla screamed and bent down to tend to her mummy. "Yes let's" Angelus said while beaming he began to run down the street, Buffy and Spike followed Angelus Who then reached out at random passerby and snapped their necks or poked their eyes out.

Then Angelus skidded to a stop shortly followed by Buffy and Spike he looked up to see a mansion full of scared partiers "Ahh the forbidden fruit" Angelus said

"Wait now you're saying bible references?" Buffy asked Angelus, he just ignored her, ran up the mansions pathway to the front step and opened the mansions door a man screamed as Spike grabbed him by the neck, "Plea-please I'll give you whatever you want just please don't hurt me." the man said

"Okay just Invite me in like a good Englishman and I'll free you" Spike said "C-come into- into my home" the man said "Thanks mate, Greatly appreciated," Spike replied as he snapped the man's neck.

Spike and the others strode into the mansion and started to wreak mayhem Buffy just stared with wide eyes in the middle and didn't dare move, Angelus walked up the balcony and walked over to a black haired girl, he grabbed her by the neck She gasped "No please no" He threw her over the balcony and she landed in front of Spike. With a sicking crunch.

"Cecily?" Spike questioned (while in game face) "Wi-william?" Cecily asked "Sorry ducks i can't associate with you I'm beneath you... remember oh wait that's wrong you're beneath me.. .6 feet to be exact or you will be when i snap your neck" Spike replied

Spike smiled and lifted her up by her neck "Goodbye bitch" and with that Spike snapped Cecily's neck and she fell limp to the ground.

Spike and Angelus ran a-muck around the mansion killing and maiming While Buffy sat in the middle of the floor rocking back and forth as everyone who attended the party was tortured and killed.

*****1 1/2 hours later*****

Spike lightly touched Buffy on the shoulder and she jumped 3 feet in surprise "Spike?" Buffy asked "Common love Angelus saved a few tasty treats for you, and we're gonna stay here for tonight." Spike said

Buffy just stood up, linked arms with Spike and walked up the stairs with him.

In the other room Angelus had a dark haired girl, and a blonde tied up and gagged they we're both just thrown in the corner like trash, they we're alive, scared but alive.

"so ye maids wanna die or have some fun... no wait you're gonna die anyway but who want's to have some fun then die?" Angelus asked "no volunteer's? well looks like I'm gonna have to chose... and i always had a thing for blondes...but that went belly-up so-"

Angelus walked over and snapped the blondes neck, he then walked over to the black haired girl and untied her gag. "What's ye name?" Angelus asked the girl

"Allie sir"

"Well Allie I'm gonna bring you to the next level. make you immortal, a killer is that what you want?" Angelus said. she merely nodded, He grabbed her by the throat and threw her onto the bed, he then he then crawled ontop of her and leaned into her neck, drank from her, next he cut open his wrist and made her drink deep.

Buffy and Spike we're laying side by side on the bed, "Spike?" Buffy asked "Yes love?" Spike replied "I-never mind" Buffy said "No what we're you gonna say?" Spike asked "Nothing important i guess just seeing those people really scared me... I still have a soul so that really frightened me" Buffy said

Tears ran down Buffy's cheeks "I mean I'm supposed to save people from you but instead because of how you are and how i love you in the future i can't bring myself to do anything" Buffy said.

"I-dunno can you just hold me?" Buffy asked "Yeah love i can do that" Spike said as he wrapped his arms around her

That night Buffy dreamed of what she read in the watchers diaries again and again about William the bloody, DANGEROUS, not to be approached, killer, and of what she knows of spike sexy, punk, leather, caring for her, then she dreamed about her friends and how Willow had done this, then it all needed as she was engulfed in flames, ..then she woke

Buffy looked over at Spikes still form he was sound asleep. Buffy slowly lifted the covers and swung her legs out of bed, she walked down the hallway to Angelus's room and slowly opened the door She looked inside there was a girl lying on the bed "Tis not right for ye to be snooping in another quarters" Angelus said from behind her.

"Angelus I-I wasn't snooping-" Buffy stuttered "Ye we're but tis okay as long as you stay awhile...You see i have a problem" Angelus pointed to the black haired girl lying on the bed vamped out and a gash going across her cheek to the back of her head,

And with that Buffy and Angelus entered the room and Closed the door, Spike watched from the shadows as His girl betrayed him once more. but what Spike didn't see was Angelus's problem, Just Buffy, Angelus, and His finger pointed towards the bed.

...


	3. chapter 3

Buffy walked from Angelus's room back to Spikes. she slowly opened the door seeing that Spike was asleep she sighed glad he hadn't seen her leave nor return, Buffy walked slowly to the bathroom and shut the door.

Spike opened his eyes he'd been awake all night waiting for her to return so he could rip her throat out. but now as he heard her crying he couldn't bring himself to do it so he got up and walked to the bathroom to comfort her once again.

Spike knocked on the door. "Buffy love, are you okay?" Spike heard a few sniffles through the door then a shaky voice answered "Y-yeah I'm okay" Buffy answered

Buffy slowly opened the door, "Well love crying usually doesn't usually come from being just ducky, so whats wrong" Spike asked once more

"Nothing Spike I'm fine OK? just drop it!" Buffy snapped as she whipped open the abthroom door adn strode past him. "Fine." Spike answered rather harshly Buffy looked up at Spike then she strode over to the walk-in closet and didn't come out for several minutes.

when she finally emerged she was wearing a stunning white gown. "God i must look terrible but ever time i try to change or take off that horrid purple dress it like regenerates, so this was the only thing that would stay on,"

{the exact same gown like in school hard when we first meet Drusillas character}

"Spike looked at Buffy "God pet you look stunning" Buffy twirled around "I look good?" she asked "Bloody beautiful you are." Spike answered Buffy smiled then slightly frowned as she felt her belly rumble.

"Hungry pet?" Spike questioned "A bit, well... starving actually" Buffy stated, Spike stopped and listened for a minute he could barley hear anything flowing through her body "Pet you shouldn't let yourself get this hungry you'll decompose you will." Spike said

Buffy made a look of disgust then looked down ashamed " I-I don't want to feed I'm the slayer I'm not supposed to eat people I'm supposed to save them from being eaten and when i get my soul back I'll probably go insane from the guilt" Buffy stated

Spike stared at her then took his shirt off "Buffy drink...drink from me" Spike said

Buffy looked up at his turquoise eyes with utter disgust then watched as Spike grabbed a envelope cutter off of the dresser and slit his arm open. Buffy just stared at him then she felt the bloodlust rising, and suddenly she was at his arm, lips to wrist drinking

Spike let her drink her full, when she was done he could hear almost a river flowing through her veins, while a dull ache slowly grew in his stomach, "Buffy i have to go hunt." Spike chuckled "Do you want to come, or stay here alone?" Spike asked "I- I'll come" Buffy answered not wanting to stay in the mansion alone with Angelus

Spike grabbed his shirt and buttoned it up, careful of his arm which was already starting to heal and leaving a few puncture scars behind where she bit into him. Spike smiled as she followed him briskly out the mansion doors and into the moon filled courtyard.

Spike stopped a moment and looked at the moon, he has always been fascinated with the moon, and the protection it gives knowing its comforting light is there and not the blazing sun.

Spike and Buffy stood for a moment longer, then Buffy slowly took and held his hand, Spike was shocked from the simple gesture and warmth filled him. Spike squeezed his hand and Buffy looked up at him and smiled.

And with that Spike and Buffy walked out of the courtyard and into town, hand-in-hand Spike was running around the streets acting like a joy-filled schoolboy, and man was he proud of it.

Spike wondered if she did it because she truly began to love him, or it was just a thank-you for the whole almost draining you thing.

Spike knew he should be ashamed for a sire wasn't supposed to drink her childes blood it was wrong and was frowned upon by the Aurilian clan, But Spike didn't see it as a sire drinking her childes blood Spike saw it as Buffy starving to death in Dru's form because of the whole soul thing and him saving her.

Hours went by as Spike hunted and Buffy and him reveled in the moonlight, they screamed and laughed as giddy as children Buffy thought back she had never had this much fun before not even when she used to play power girl with her cousin at a young age.

Spike finally decided to end the fun-filled night knowing that it was almost Dawn though he didn't want to, they'd have to go back to the mansion or they'd end up being dust.

So with that Buffy and Spike began the walk back to the Mansion. shortly after they got back and settled into bed Spike felt Buffy slowly get up and leave the room, Spike decided to follow.

he watched as again as she and Angelus entered his room and she betrayed him for the second time. Tears came to Spikes eyes but he decided to not cry like a poof, he was gonna rip Buffy's head off and slash Angelus to shreds

he was gonna swim in their blood dive in it, and hell he was gonna add a little more torture to that list drive them through with swords, shoot them with muskets. bloody wanker stealing his girl, or by the way she was talking his future girl.

Angelus was gonna pay. god if he even lays a finger on her so help me the powers that be I'm gonna tie him up and starve him, I'm gonna cut his dick off see how he likes Buffy then. Spike smiled with satisfaction seeing that the whole torture-Angelus-plan seemed like a great idea, and a nice end for the poof.

Then Spike slowly strode back to his room, torture plans in-mind. Spike awoke to Buffy crawling back into bed beside him, he felt her side touch his side he sharply pulled away disgusted that Angelus probably touched her body

Buffy had felt Spike sharply pull away as her hip brushed him _what the hell..? _Buffy thought. then Spike swiftly sat up and gave her the deadliest stare he could muster Buffy looked up in shock

"Spike why are you acting like this" Buffy asked Spike just stared at her harder Buffy jumped up from the bed "Spike your scaring me." Buffy said fearfully

"Good you bloody well deserve to be scared" Spike hissed never breaking his glare at her, never blinking as he spoke. Buffy grew wide eyed as she got more scared and more scared.

"Spike?" Buffy squeaked. "How. how. could. you. let. him. touch. you. after. what. he. did.?" Spike questioned "What?" Buffy asked. "how could you betray me like this well-knowing that I hate everything he is everything he does...or whoever." Spike questioned.

"Who what?" Buffy asked tears begging to form at her eyes full-knowing what he was asking. "Angelus." Spike simply said. "Spike I-" Buffy began "Don't you say you didn't go near him" Spike said "But I didn't Spike I didn't go near him!" Buffy pleaded

"I saw you." Spike said. "no you didn't" Buffy whispered "Yes you did Buffy DONT LIE TO ME." Spike began to get furious with her lying to him.

"But Spike i didn't i swear i didn't" Buffy pleaded once more. "Yes you did. GET OUT GET OUT BEFORE I KILL YOU." Spike yelled

Buffy didn't move... then Spike lunged at her.

Buffy turned and ran out of the room, down the stairs and out of the now silent mansion. Buffy was terrified NEVER had she seen Spike this angry.

She kept walking down the lane unsure of where she was going, then she began to cry. Spike Sat on the bed going over the past few minutes. "This has got to end." Spike said rather crazily. He got up and ran over to the fireplace on the other side of the room, above it was two swords hung in an X .

He ripped them off the wall and strode out of the room. then ran down the hall and smashed open the doors of his sire's room. "Angelus!" Spike screamed "ANGELUS YOU BLEEDING PONCE" Spike screamed once again.

"ye called willy?" Angelus said from the mini parlour sort room. Spike ran to him and knocked him out of the chair. "Willy ye seem to be bothered" Angelus grinned at Spikes clear discomfort.

"You know, you bloody well know." Spike said through tears. "And I've had enough of it" Spike said Angelus kicked him into the wall and hopped up. Angelus Ran for him, and Spike hit him in the temple with the butt end of the sword.

Spike grinned as Angelus fell rather dumbly to the floor, then walked over and picked up Angelus like a rag doll and carried him Back to his room. Spike kicked open his rooms doors and threw Angelus down on the floor, he hit his head with a disgusting crack noise.

Then he went over to the dresser and pulled out two belts, ran back over to Angelus and tied his arms to the drapery posts on the bed,

Spike placed the swords on the sill. and went out and locked the doors behind him, a man on a mission he needed to find Buffy.

Buffy began walking unsure of where she was going, until she reached town. she knew everything but the bar was closed so with great confidence she turned around and strode back to the mansion, she was gonna show Spike the real reason she kept going to Angelus.

And he was gonna have to just deal with it.

Sure that the other vampire had left Allie came out from the closet and walked down the hall, determined to find her sire. She walked until she reached the golden haired vampires room, she turned the door knob but with no luck it was locked.

Then remembering her vampire strength she turned and smashed open the door with her foot.

There was Angelus seemed to be tied up, Allie ran over to the bed and undid the belts, she tried to get him into a fire mans carry but she was not strong enough, so she dragged him along the carpet and back to Angelus's Room..

XXXXX

Buffy was walking along the path on her way back to the mansion to tell off Spike when she heard a Slight rustle coming from the bushes. Slayer-sense kicking in she stood stalk still with all her nerves and muscles on the edge ready to get into action if something attacked her.

A few seconds later Allie burst from the bushes with a HUGE rock in her hand and struck Buffy in the stomach with it. Buffy hit the ground with a hard thud and it knocked the wind out of her,

she then hopped up and laid a roundhouse kick to Angeline, who in turn punched her in the face, Buffy fell to the ground again, Angeline took this moment to smuck her hard against the temple with the rock, Buffy's head hit the ground and the last thing she saw was feet walking towards her then everything went black.

XXXXX

Buffy woke in what seemed to be Angelus's room she felt a hard pounding in her head and she could barely see out of her left eye it seemed to be obscured with blood, she attempted to wipe the blood away but couldn't seem to move her arms,

she tried again, then her eyes went wide with fear as she looked around the room and saw Angelus and Spike tied, and chained up. Spike looked over at her "love you're finally awake" Spike said with astonishment

"didn't think you'd make it" he stated "Whats going on why are we chained up" Buffy asked as she struggled with the chains and leather bounds.

"some Indian chit is gone batty knocked is all out and chained us all up" Spike replied "Why?" i questioned " Dunno but i think it has something to do with the great poof who sired her" Spike said as he rolled his eyes.

"Spike I'm so sorry i didn't have anything to do with Angelus i swear-" Buffy began but Spike cut her off "love it's fine i overreacted" Spike replied "No you didn't you had every right but just promise you won't go all crazy-scary-guy- ever again." I said

"Love i promise" Spike said. "Spike you do have the right to know lemme explain why I've been coming here every night." Buffy said.

"I went to Angelus room to help him with Allie she's crazy she wouldn't feed unless on him or me-" "she better not-" Spike interrupted "no Spike she didn't Feed off of me only Angelus anyway she ransacked the room yelled vamped and cut herself he didn't know what to do ,

he tried sunlight but she didn't burn he only ended up burning himself and we tried staking but it just doesn't work its like shes some super-vamp i think it has something to do with the green pendant around her neck" Buffy explained.

"Wow." was all Spike simply said

"If you two are done i suggest ye find a way out of this mess and a way to destroy me childe" Angelus said. "You know for once the ponce seems to be bloody right, this bint is crazy god knows what she'll do." Spike stated.

"I thought ye liked yer women crazy Willy." Angelus said rather bluntly.


	4. chapter 4

"Shut up captain forehead" Spike yelled "Quiet little Willy" Angelus sneered. "OKAY if you two are quite done lets try to find a way out of here" Buffy said rather loudly.

"Oh that won't be necessary" a voice said from the door, they all looked over and Allie entered the room. She seemed to have a basin of water and a cloth. she walked over to Buffy and knelt beside her, Buffy flinched as she rang out the cloth and dabbed her cuts and the blood from her face.

"Sorry." Allie said. "Whats with the all of a sudden well...saneness?" Buffy asked her "Saneness? I've always been sane i just needed a distraction so i could get you all where the council wanted the Fanged four." She simply replied.

"wha-?" Buffy looked dumbfounded. She looked at Spike and Angel who looked equally confused. "Buffy hold still we need to get you cleaned up so we can get you out of Drusillas body" Allie said.

"Wait how do you know about that?" Buffy asked "Willow." She said. "WILLOW YOU TALKED TO WILLOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Buffy yelled.

"Calm down or you're gonna cut your wrists even worse with the chains." Allie said quite calmly. "I'll explain it all on the way to the council but for now just stop struggling and let me get this blood off of you..." Angeline said

"I am so confused.." Buffy said "We're right there with you love." Spike said. Then everything went black again...

And then Buffy awoke. her head was pounding and there was black spots popping behind her eyes. it had all been a dream, she tried to move her wrists, but she couldn't _NONONONONONO _Buffy thought She looked up and saw Spike approaching Angelus with a knife.

"SPIKE" Buffy yelled. "Spike help me its Allie she's crazy we have to get out of here." Buffy cried franticly. "Why so you and Angelus can snog again.?" Spike stated

"Spike we didn't snog there was zero snogging i was trying to keep Allie in line we can't kill her." Buffy said

"And keep me in line you did, until now" Allie said as she entered the room snickering. Spike smiled then ripped open Angelus's shirt and stuck the knife into his gut, Angelus's eyes flashed open and he called out in pain.

Allie smiled and unrolled a towel full of knifes and bottles of holywater and then it all clicked in _they're gonna torture us to death._ Buffy thought. She quickly looked around, they we're in Spike's room just like in her dream, but this time it was a sickening reality.

Buffy looked over at Spike he was slowly pouring holy water onto Angelus's head,

It might've well been acid for what it was doing to him, burning his skin and putting huge red blisters in it, Angelus screamed out in pain as the water trickled into his eyes.

Buffy looked away in discust, as she did she saw Allie aproaching her with a lit candle in one hand and a knife in the other,

Buffy gulped this was gonna be a long and terrible night, "SPIKE!" "SPIKE!" Buffy screamed at the top of her lungs, Spike looked over as Allie begain cutting huge crucifixes into Buffy's chest and face.

Spike hesitated about 5 seconds before coming to a realization and jumped up, ran over and tackled Allie, As he did she dropped the candle onto the hem of Buffy's dress, it immediatly caught fire.

Buffy kicked franticly at the fire to try and put it out, but was unsucessfull as she soon realized her legs too we're chained. She looked over at Spike and Angeline they we're full out in a fight Spike had vamped and was easily overpowering the new vamp.

"SPIKEEEEEEEEEEE!" Buffy screamed frightfully Spike looked behind him to see flames enveloping Buffy. "BUFFY!" Spike yelled,

Spike jumped off Angeline, as she got up and scurried out the door, Spike ran over to the bed and ripped the top blanket off of it and jumped on her, he repeididly patted the flames out with the blanket.

After a few minutes he unwrapped the blanket to find Buffy sobbing, he looked down at her dress which looked brand new, as if it regenarated itself and didn't have a scorch mark on it, but his stomach dropped when he looked at her legs which we're black, burnt and blistered.

"Oh god Buffy" Spike whispered, he slowly wrapped the blanket around her and picked her up, bridal style and carried her to the Bathroom

Spike carefully laid her on the bathroom floor and ran cold water into the tub until it was half full, he bagain to unzip her dress but as he got to the bottom of the zipper it re-zipped itself,

Spike shook his head and un-zipped it again but got the same result, so not wanting to waste time with her in so much pain he picked Buffy up and carefully put her in the tub so she was laying against the back of it,

Her neck looked mightly uncomfortable, So Spike folded a towel and put behind her neck, then he stood up rather quickly and left the room, there was some torturing to be done.

As Spike entered Angelus's room he saw something move out of the corner of his eye, he looked out the window and saw Allie pacing back and forth, then as if she sensed him she looked up, and than took of at a dead run.

Spike shrugged, could always torture her later now he finally has the chance to torture his infuriating and bluntly stupid grand-sire, he could finally get revenge.

When he looked over to where Angelus was supposed to be bound all he saw was a pool of blood and a few drips, he followed the drips out into the hallway and down the stairs, and then the drops stopped in the foyer in front of the front door. "NOOOOOOO!" Spike called out in utter outrage.

How could his sire be gone now? now after all there years now he finally finds a time to get out of Spikes hair to finally leave!. _well that does it. _Spike thought.

Spike ran up the stairs to the bathroom off of his room as he did he heard A dull thud like wood in flesh he turned the corner and saw Allie smile, And Buffy scream "Spike!" as she truned to dust and the dust landed into the now draining tub...

_B_uffy had felt like she got sucked into a black abyss it was lifeless and small she couldn't breathe, the last thing she remembered was Allie staking her then seeing Spike run in,

and then she felt like she was falling, tumbling then she was sucked into the black abyss,

It felt like hours had went by, then suddenly Buffy saw the ground rushing towards her, Buffy fell and her wrists felt like fire as they absorbed her bodys weight as she hit the ground. It took a few seconds for her to realize where she was, the Magic Box.

Buffy stood up rather ubruptly, and took in her surroundings, same old Magic Box. that was of the good. that hopefully meant that all hell hadn't taken over Sunnydale. "I need to find Giles." Buffy mumbled to herself.

So Buffy ran out back to the training room and slammed the door open, No Giles, No anybody, Buffy than ran to the front part of the store and grabbed the phone, she dialed home, it rang 4 times before a familar voice answered. "e'llo?" A rather british voice asked. "SPIKE!" Buffy said rather loudly, "Buffy?" Spike asked.

"It's me, wheres Giles i need to talk to him it's important," Buffy questioned him. "He's out patrolling looking for red's demon spawn, Pet She took over old Sunnyhell while you we're gone, where the hell we're you anyway?" Spike said

"Spike it's such a long story one i do not feel like sharing until I know everyone i love is safe and- wait demon spawn? what demon spawn Willow has a kid?" Buffy asked her voice becoming panic-striking.

"No some kamoli Demon she summoned to help her wreak havoc bring hell on earth, same old some old. love." Spike answered. "Alright Spike I'm gonna go Find Giles then I'm gonna head back to my place stay there, get Xander and Anya." Then Buffy hung up.

Buffy then Dialed another number "Angel Speaking" the voice on the other line said "Angel it's me." Buffy said calmly "Buffy?" Angel asked "Yeah i need your help and i need it now, it's Willow-" Buffy begain "Buffy we already know Cordy had a vision, So Willow's crossed over?" Angel inquired

"Yeah and she's created some hell spawn to do her dirty work, Angel i think it's crunch time, I think this is it, I've know Willow for a long time now and i know what she's capable of, Angel she can and Will end the world." Buffy announced

"I'll be there as soon as possible." Angel replied "Thanks" Buffy responded, Buffy then, dropped then phone, didn't even bother to put it on it's cradle then she ran, ran as fast as she could to restfield cemetery.

"GILES, GILES GILES!" Buffy called "Buffy?" Giles questioned as he stepped out from behing a tree with a battle-axe,

"Good God Buffy it's really you" Giles declared he ran to her and swooped her up into a bear hug.

"Okay Giles 'nough hugging pending apocalypse issue here." Buffy declared "Where have you been?" He asked "Long story one I'd rather not tell more than once, I've assembled everyone they're on there way to the house, lets go," Buffy answered.

Then her and Giles darted out of the cemetery up the road, and to Buffy's house, As they entered the front door, Xander and Anya ran over in usion and hugged Buffy till she could barely breathe. "Okay guys oxygen becoming an issue." Buffy announced "Sorry" Xander replied as him and Anya stepped back.

"Buff...What happened Where we're you?" Xander asked "That's something she probably dosen't wanna' share until captain forehead gets here." Spike said.

"Spike..." Buffy begain "No love i get it you need him to stop her, but I'm not happy about it," Spike crossed his arms and put on a litle pout. "Spike's right I'm only telling this story once and Angel's coming so lets go wait for him."

Buffy strode past the others and into the living room where she gladly sunk down into the couch with all it's comfy-ness. She begain to dooze off when she heard a sharp rapping at the door. and a short ding-dong afterwords.

She jumped up to answer the door when Spike said "No need love I'll get it you go sit your touche down on the couch and do not move it you're clearly exausted." Buffy smiled at him and returned to the living room she crossed her fingers in hope Angel and him wouldn't kill each other.

"Peaches!" Spike said rather inthusiasticly "Spike" Angel replied dully. Spike hit him on the back then looked behind him "Who's the bint and the other guy," Spike asked "The Girl is Cordelia, and the other Guy is Gunn." Angel replied

"Where is she?" Angel asked "Livin' room follow me.'' Spike replied

Spike strode into the living room the others not far behind and sat down delebrately beside Buffy and put his arm around her, she didn' t even flinch but instead leaned into him,

"Oh dear lord" Giles said from across the room and took off his glasses and begain to clean them with his shirt. Angel walked in to the doorway then leaned against it, While Cordy went and sat in the chair opposite the couch Xander and Anya we're seated on.

Gunn came and stood beside Angel. "Alright guys so as you know I've been gone and Willow's been a bit psychotic-" Buffy began "A bit-?" Xander inquired "Alright full out crazy." Buffy said.

"So me and her and Spike we're in the magic box in a full out fight, I was clearly winning in the strength department and anything i said pretty much went in one ear and out the other, so she did some wacky spell and sent me back in time, Victorian time to be precise, anyone wanna guess who i met there?" Buffy told them

no one answered. "I met the Victorian Fanged four and guys that's not even the begining, I found out i was stuck in another body, Drusilla's body to be precise.

I was of course a Vampire, Angel...Angelus tried to rape me on more than one occasion and Spike played the hero bit for some odd reason, i was a stupid vampire, touching crosses and opening the curtains in broad daylight, then we we're in alot of fights, i fed, Spike took me to the theatre, and Angel sired a crazy wacko native girl who captured and tortured us all, long story short she dusted me and i ended back up here." Buffy finished

the others looked around amazed and Angel looked down clearly hurt "Angel i know it wasn't really you it was Angelus..Believe me you taught me that on more than one occasion, and i dont hold you to any of it." Buffy said

Spike looked at her fasinated. Giles was doing the same thing clearly be-fuddled. "I realized a few things when I returned, one we need to stop Willow at all costs, Buffy looked down sadly, that means dead or alive people, this is crunch time we eather stop her or everyone, everyone. dies." Buffy explained

"And the other things you figured out love?" Spike asked

Buffy stood up, "i- i didn't realize anything else." Buffy looked down clearly being all avoidy "Alright kitten sure you didn't" Spike chuckled.

"So we're at war, Buff you got a plan?" Xander asked her. "Well A) stop willow, and this is how we're gonna do it..."


	5. chapter 5

Angel and Gunn strode over to Buffy's Weapons chest and took out daggers and battle axes, Giles accompanied them and grabbed a crossbow and a hefty amount of bolts. Spike stared out the window.

"Oh Bloody hell." Spike screamed then he ran from the room.

"Spike." Buffy called as she ran after him "Spike where are you going." She questioned him "Look across the street." he answered Spike pointed out the front door window. She looked and saw a woman dressed in black and two men dressed in Victorian clothes,

"Spike...?" Buffy was unsure what was going on "Spike why are you Angel and Dru across the street dressed in Victorian Clothes?" Buffy enquired "Yes Spike Why indeed" Giles stated as he walked up behind them.

"I tried-... I tried to bring Buffy back, i got the Wicca downtown to work some magic and try to bring her back, then these poofters showed up" Spike replied "well that's a fail Spike" Anya said

"What is?" Spike challenged "Calling yourself a poofter like you do Angel every second of the day" Anya replied Angel looked over at Spike and gave him a death glare,

Buffy giggled then became deadly serious as the fanged four...er three? Begin to cross the street and come to her front step. "Okay..so how do they know i live here?" Buffy asked

"Maybe the crazy one knows" Xander pointed out the window to Drusilla, then chuckled to himself knowing he'd rightly pissed Spike off.

"Dru probably does know but sadly she's past Dru so she can't help us there, well no I'm wrong she can 'elp me by eating you." Spike said smugly. "Oh well... i had a blonde moment, EXCUSE ME..." Xander replied

Buffy gave Xander a death stare "Xander what colour is my hair?" Buffy asked him. "Blonde" Xander replied quietly "So what jokes and comments will we not be saying unless we want our arm broken?" Buffy asked him

"Blonde...ones?" Xander said. " Right-O... I really just said that didn't I?" Buffy shook her head then walked over to the door, then swung it open. "Okay you three Angelus, Spike and Dru, your all in the future,

Spike, Angelus this is your future selves." Buffy pointed to Spike and Angel

"And you will not be killing, kidnapping. torturing, or injuring each other, future or past selves okay, unles you want a nice peice of redwood being driven through your chests, alright. Spike, Angelus do you remember when the 2nd Drusilla came and she turned out to be Buffy?" Buffy asked them

Spike nodded, Angelus responded "Ye i remember" "Well I'm Buffy and these are my friends, and while your here your gonna help us fight and capture or kill our other friend who turned evil, then we will send you back to your time understood? But if any of you double cross me i will kill you." she put her hands on her hips.

Spike nodded his head again clearly amazed by his future-self. Angelus smiled a devious-mischievous-im-up-to-something-evil-trademark-angelus-smile. then nodded his head, while Dru just stared up at the stars.

Buffy just shook her head. "Um... okay... so heres some weapons Buffy threw Angelus and Spike two swords and looked at Drusilla but decided the crazy one was better off without a weapon.

"Alright lets Go the sooner the better, I think I know where our Willow is." Giles said. so the eleven of them walked out into the night and down the road to of course...Good O'le Sunnydale High-school.

"Alright everyone know what they're gonna do? everyone know they're positions?" Buffy asked All of them nodded besides the Victorian Spike, Angelus, and Dru..."Wait where's Drusilla?" Buffy questioned Victorian Angelus And Spike.

"She's...Around." Angelus replied. Angel gave him a dirty look. then Spike said "al'righ anyone else severely creeped ou' " Angel, Gunn, and Xander raised there hands.

"Not as bad as when they're was two of me" Xander shuddered at the memory "that was just creepy" Xander stated, "No honey i think when we saw Buffy and Spike going at it like wild Bunnies was creepy" Anya said

Buffy groaned "Buffy-bot not Buffy! Buffy-bot okay?" Buffy face palmed. Cordelia gave Buffy a 'WTF look' "Buffy bot, you mean there was more robots after that creep your mom dated Ted." Cordelia asked

"Actually there was 2" Anya replied "What's a robot?" Victorian Spike asked, Giles began to explain but Buffy cut him off. "Alright guys if we're done we have some major apocalypse stopping to do so if we can start the plan?"

" Buffy's righ' we need to stop red. she's probably already eaten Glenda" Spike said "Wait Willow captured Tara? how come no one told me Willow kidnapped Tara!" Buffy asked They all shrugged "I'm becoming rather bored we should get to the fighting or I be tempted to kill ye all" Angelus said rather expressionlessly.

"Right everyone positions" Giles said "Hey how come you got to be all leader like and give them the "positions" order, that's not fair..it was my plan I made it and assembled it you shouldn't get to give the order that's very unfair-like" Buffy spealed

Giles raised an eyebrow at her sighed then replied "Very well then Buffy Give the order" "Thank-you" Buffy said "alright guys positions Stick. to. the. plan." Buffy said as she looked at past Spike and Angelus.

Everyone nodded, And Angelus put on that creepy smile thing, it sent shivers up Buffy's Spine remembering the first time she saw that evil smile,

but she pushed those memorys to the back of her mind and shook her head, if she was gonna come out of this alive she was gonna need to be focused.

they all went to their positions, Xander and Anya watching the entrance crossbows and axe's at the ready,

Angel, Angelus and Gunn we're going in the roof way to kill minions etc. Cordelia and Giles we're paired up and we're working on spells. And Spike, Past Spike And Buffy we're planning to smash in the front doors and Find Willow.

Buffy, Spike and Past Spike we're grabbing there weapons and planning to head through the front doors, then Angel came over, "Buffy I'm not letting you go in there with just Spike..er Spikes I'm coming with you."

"Like hell you are Peaches." Spike stated "Spike if you want whats best for Buffy I'm coming to keep her safe." Angel returned "Whats best for her? whats best for her? I'm Clearly whats best for her! You bloody well ran off 4 years ago and left her stranded here with the weight of the world on her shoulders." Spike yelled

"She's the Slayer she can handle it." Angel replied "Exactly she is the Slayer Which is why YOU don't need to keep her safe." Spike was reaching his last nerve. Angelus came over "Looks like the future Spike is just as much as Loves Bitch as ye was back then" Angelus laughed,

Spike ran to lunge at Angel, Buffy ran in between them, "ALRIGHT! THATS ENOUGH, I'm tired of the constant macho pissing contests between you two, could we maybe turn down the testosterone levels in here?"

"Angel i understand your concern, but I'm not the little girl you once knew, I've changed, I had to. to survive, and unlike you Spike's been by my side since almost the very beginning whether he was Good or Evil he was still there, and he's saved my ass more than once, don't get me Wrong Angel you've done the same a few times, but I'm different now i don't need you by my side constantly like i did back then,"

"but we're here to save Willow, And the World and like most apocalyptic situations I'd be glad to have you by my side, Past Spike take Angels old front, Angel Spike get the hell ready we're going in." Buffy said

"Angel nodded, Spike just groaned frustratedly. "Spike please don't make this harder than it already is," Buffy stated to him She walked over and put a hand on each sides of his face. "Spike i need you, i need your head in the Game i need you ready to fight, please don't risk the world and our safety because your Jealous of Angel."

Buffy looked into his eyes, then looked over at Angel he was scuffing his boots on the ground, head staring intently at his boots. Buffy moved to whisper something in Spikes ear "Angels got nothing on you William." Buffy whispered, Spike and her locked eyes for a moment then they Smiled,

The rest of the group looked on un-easily at the awkward display going on, then Buffy gave him a quick peck on the lips, then ran over and kicked the front door in. Everyone got into positions, With they're shocked faces on. Buffy strode into the Mansion, Spike and Angel at her heels,

They walked around some hallways, getting confused at the size of the mansion it was way bigger than it looked like on the outside, _must be a spell of some sort_ Buffy thought.

_She kissed me she kissed me, she thinks I'm better than the bloody poof,_ Spike smiled _oh i can't wait to rub this in his face_ Spike thought, They turned the corner and we're thrown into complete darkness, Of course Angel and Spike could see. But Buffy kept stumbling and eventually fell to her knees "ughhh great those we're my new pair of jeans too," Buffy complained

Angel and Spike moved to help her at the same time They each grabbed an arm, Spike punched Angel in the Face, Angel punched him back "Bloody hell" Spike yelled "Angel Spike stop it, " Buffy stated "Spike help me up?" Buffy asked "Sure pet m' already working on that" Spike replied,

Spike managed to stick his tongue out at Angel while Buffy brushed herself off. Angel gritted his teeth as Spike put his arm around Buffys waist as normal as could be, and she didn't even flinch,

_Maybe coming in here with them was a terrible idea after all_. Angel thought

Angel looked up just in time to see Buffy scream then Be thrown into the air by a big ball of blue light, then was thrown at the wall, her back made an awful crunch noise as she slid down the wall onto the floor, "Buffy!" Spike and Angel screamed in usion

Spike took an unneeded breath as they approached her, and we're shocked at what they seen before them.

...

"Dear lord" Giles said as he knelt down to find what looked like charcoaled human remains, "looks like the mayor" Xander said, Anya 'Ewwed' as she stepped around it. "how so?" Giles asked "Burnt Extra Crispy." Xander replied "Honey what is that" Anya questioned as she poked it with her shoe.

"ew it makes an unpleasant sound" Anya jumped when a scratching sound came from it. Then Xander and her looked at each other wide eyed as the sound happened again and again.

And they realized it was not coming from the burnt body but it was coming from what seemed to abarred cell along the walls, "Oh god." Giles said as he realized just why the body was there, "Zepar." Giles stated

"Whats a Zepar?' Xander screamed as the sound got closer and closer, and the room started to be illuminated Then Giles almost fainted when he realized the cage was open, The Zepar. escaped.

"Zepar he's a God of war, a mighty Warrior, he can change shape, a terrible demon." Giles replied his voice growing higher and higher, as they saw the huge shadow round the corner, "Xander started panicking and ran behind Anya saying "OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD" over and over,

"Xander!" Anya Whined, Then Giles Started laughing when he saw the demon he was about the size of a coffee cup then Xander started chuckling embarrassingly."He he see Ahn there was nothing to be scared of." Xander said

Giles walked over and stepped on the demon, then hopped back in surprise as the demons blood burnt through his shoe "BASTARD." Giles yelled.

"Whoa Giles lets keep this convo PG-13" Xander said, Giles looked over at him with his patented 'Giles stare' on. And Xander just protruded his Goofy smile.

...

"How the hell?" Angel quipped "Did...?" Angel was shocked and at a loss for words, at the scene in front of him, he could have swore they we're with Buffy the whole time it felt like her, hell it still did But what they saw in front of them was far from Buffy,

There in front of them lay Drusilla, clad in A white gown, with her hair pinned back, "Buffy?" Spike questioned as he knelt down to attend to her back, it made an awful noise when she fell so he hoped it wasn't broken,

Spike had of course noticed it Was Drusilla, But all they needed hopefully was a general reversal spell to change her back, Spike was guessing Willow had found out they we're here and had put that Damn spell on Buffy again.


	6. chapter 6

"Buffy are you okay pet?" Spike enquired, "Y-yeah i think but there's a terrible pounding in my head, feels worse than the morning after that time we went drinking." Buffy answered.

"Spike are you off your bird? that's clearly Drusilla." Angel stated. Spike just rolled his eyes "Whatever you think peaches whatever you think." "Angel it's me not Drusilla Willow must have done the spell again." Buffy Claimed.

"Sorry Buffy i didn't know you appear less Buffy-y and more Drusilla-y and wait you went drinking with Spike." Angel challenged "Yeah it was when i came back from the dead, needed information, we went to a demon bar, i was bored, we both drank. long story short it ended in terrible hangover-ness." she answered

"Enough with the trip down memory lane we need to keep moving if we're gonna stop this pending Apocalypse." Spike insisted. "Spike's right lets get going, Angel help me up." Buffy commanded,

Angel helped Buffy to her feet, while she was brushing her dress off Angel helped her, Spike growled Buffy and Angel looked at him in usion "Spike did you just growl?" Buffy asked

"No," Spike answered rather sheepishly "Alrighty then, lets get going." Buffy said. Buffy walked about 3 steps before she tripped in the dark again "alright so who wants to lead Buffy through the dark?" Buffy asked sarcasticly, Both Angel and Spike both grabbed an arm and they we're off,

...

Xander and Giles and rounded the corner and flames engulfed them, Anya screamed then became frantic when the only thing left behind of them was ashes on the ground. "Xander! Xander! XANDER!" Anya Screamed at the top of her lungs.

Anya dropped to her knees and began sifting through the ashes "No, No NO NO NO!" She yelled once again. "Giles! Xander why did you do that?" Anya sobbed.

She begain to mourn the loss of them, but it wouldn't last long, as a dark caped and hooded thing, she was unsure what came up behind her, she took off at a dead run,

...

"Did you guys hear that?" Buffy asked, The three of them stopped and listened intently, there was a scream it sounded like whoever was screaming was screaming "gander! gander! Gander!" Buffy said, "But who would want to 'gander' in the dark that's stupid." Buffy stated,

Angel and Spike looked at each other, "Buffy Pet it sounded like Anya Screaming for Xander" Spike answered her. Buffy look up at them with wide eyes, "Xanders in trouble? that means all three of them are, common pit stop we have to find them," Buffy said.

Angel nodded then they followed the sound of the screaming and crying They came up behind Anya crouched in the dirt Crying, Anya turned around took one look at them, screamed and took off at a dead run,

"Guys, why did Anya look as if she just saw her worst fear?" Buffy turned around to See Angel Vamped out and ripping Spikes head off, "Angel NO" Buffy screamed. Flustered,

Angel ripped Spikes head off with a pop then brushed the Spike ashes off his hands, grinned then followed

...

Willow crossed her legs, then made a ball of red magic appear in her hand , stared intently at it then closed her hand so tight her knuckles white. She then stared at the fire blazing in the hearth across the mansions room, Grinned then motioned for two demons to leave, "Well this is just...neat" Willow pronounced

the fire in the hearth grew and grew till it looked like it would burst, then without warning in blew out.

...

Spike got a pounding headache as they approached the Ex-vengeance demon, Who in turn turned around screamed at them a blood curdling scream than ran. "Well that was weird" Spike said

Spike turned around to see Angel and Buffy making out, then Angel Vamping and he began to drain her. "Oi Poof get the hell off of Buffy Spike turned around frantic Looking for something anything to save Buffy with, Buffy looked up at Spike and said "i hate you" Got up, turned around and vamped. Spike ran up to her, she hissed and slapped him, Spike then left, just left.

...

Cordelia and Gunn we're paired with the past Spike and Angel, "okay this is majorly weird what if like they get dusted and Future them like don't happen" Cordelia asked "Not gonna happen" Gunn said, Gunn strode over to the wall felt it and found a trap door, "Hey Cordy look at this" Gunn said

Gunn turned to see Past Angel And past Spike knocking her out with the butt end of the swords Buffy lent them, The last thing Gunn remembered seeing Was Angelus stalking toward him, Seeing stars, the ceiling then everything went Black.

XXXXX

Buffy Ran and ran, Angelus had returned, and killed Spike know she was never gonna see him again, Spike was right i shouldn't have let him come with us. Buffy rounded the corner and came upon two huge oak double doors, it looked vaguely familiar,

She opened them, and was engulfed by hungry flames, But they didn't hurt, just binded her, the last thing she remembered seeing was willow sitting up in a chair that looked like a pedestal.

"Willow?" Buffy questioned "Buffy. Buffy. Buffy, what did I tell you I said to not mess with me, but of course you didn't listen, its always about Buffy, Buffy's way or no way, Buffy always got the guys, Buffy was always the hero, heck i didn't even get credit or praise when I nu-evilfied your dead lover. Well guess what sweetie its Willows way or no way this time " Willow stated.

...

Buffy's eyes opened wide to see the person her friend had become, then without notice Buffy was flung at the wall, her legs, neck and arms magically stuck, like super glue, Buffy struggled to get free, but was only able to partly roll her ankle. Buffy cried out in pain, and looked upon Willow with wide eyes horror-struck.

"Will, why are you doing this?" Buffy cried "Let me tell you something about Willow. She's a loser. Always has been. She got picked on through junior high, high school, right up until college. With her stupid mousy ways. And now? _[laughs bitterly]_ Willow's a junkie. The only thing Willow was ever good for..."Willow trailed off

As she looked over in the corner where all Buffy's, and her previous friends we're rolling on the ground in agony their worst fears coming to life.

"Willow ung!" Buffy struggled to get free of the wall, "Willow stop! stop it! they're your friends too can't you see your hurting them! your hurting me, you cant destroy the world, we have too much to live for." Buffy pleaded. tears know rolling down her face.

"Pfft! Please! _This_ is your pitch? You hate it here as much as I do! I'm just more honest about it. You're trying to sell me on the world? The one where you lie to your friends when you're not trying to kill them? Where you screw a vampire just to feel and insane asylums are the comfy alternative? This world? Buffy, it's me! I know you were happier when you were in the ground. The only time you were ever at peace in your whole life was when you were dead. Until Willow brought you back. You know, with magic?" Willow pronounced.

"Willow" Buffy said softly, sobbing, "Willow if you don't stop I'm gonna have to kill you, and you're my best friend I don't want to please will,"

A loud shriek came from the corner, and They looked over to see Giles head pouring out blood, then Xander started punching himself in the face, "stop, stop please" Buffy whispered to them.

"Aww look at poor Rupert hey isn't he supposed to be a watcher? looks like he wasn't doing his job tsk tsk" Willow said in a singsongy voice. "why don't we make the watcher watch." Willow started, she closed her eyes and with a flick of her wrist, Giles was staring eyes strainght open screaming in agony and clawing to death at his forehead.

"GILES NO!" Buffy screamed. "Thats. it. Willow. [Buffy grits teeth] you. left. me no choice. I'm. gonna. kill. you know." Buffy stated

"Oh Buffy. You really need every square inch of your ass kicked." Willow stated, "You know I think I've figured something out." Willow started, pacing back in forth in front of Buffy, "Will-" Buffy began Willow twisted her hand and Buffys mouth shut and her head shot up.

"Rude! hey I was talking here, hello, all power Wicca in charge you can just interrupt like you do with everyone else! As. I. was. saying. I think I figured it all out, The Slayer thing really isn't about the violence. It's about the power. And guess what chickie there's no one in the world who has the power to stop me now." Willow Grinned

WHACK! Willow hit the floor as Spike hit her with a torch he spinned around "I'd like to test that theory, Red." Spike said. Buffy dropped to the ground, and Spike ran over to her, "Pet are you okay." "We'll I've been better, ankles kinda sore," Buffy answered Buffy started rubbing her ankle as she limped over to Willow.

"C'mon Spike go help the others i think the spell Willow was doing must stop if she goes uncouncious, I'm gonna tie her up, if I can find something," Buffy stated, "righ' you sure your okay love?" Buffy gave him a look Spike nodded then ran to see what the heck was wrong with the others,

Buffy limped over to a big box, beside where Willow was sitting. shrugged and opened it, inside we're chains shackles, etc. Buffy grabbed some then limped back over to Willow, she started to chain her hands and legs together, then looked for something on the wall to tie her to,

She spotted the empty steel rungs where Spike had pulled the torch from and thought they'd do nicely, she swung the chains up over them, and locked them, slipping the key in her top, as she didn't have pockets, Buffy then ran over to Spike who was attempting to help Xander.

"Oi! whelp hold bloody still or i'll poke your bloody eyes out instead of helping you." Spike said, Xander gave him death stare and was about to reply when Buffy butted in, "Is everone okay?...well alive at least?" "well Buff, me and Ahn are okay. Giles is pretty banged up though, Buffy stared at her watcher and tears came to her eyes.

"Wheres Past Spike and Angelus, Better yet where the heck is Gunn and Angel?" Buffy questioned, as she spun around looking "Drusilla! drusillas here!" Xander screeched "Oh for the love of- Xander Im not drusilla im Buffy in Drus body...Again."

Xander opened his mouth to ask but she cut him off "long story one I dont intend on telling 15 times" "Um Dru-Buff- not exactly sure wasn't really paying attention to them on account of worst- fear- come- to- life- torture- you- know- same-old -same- old-routine" Xander answered

"Right, I'm sorry" Buffy then walked over to see if her watcher was alright, he was unconsious and there was bloody gashes acrosst his forehead, and the soles of his shoes we're burnt?

"Anya, what happened to Giles?" "Oh there was a really tiny demon then Giles stepped on it and Burn't his shoes" Anya answered "No I mean look at his forehead," Buffy then touched the edges of the cut, and giles twitched,

so Buffy bent downa nd ripped part of her dress off, and of course it re-jouvenated itself, but she tied it around his forehead hoping to succomb some of the bleeding.

"Alright lets get out of here this place is giving me the Wiggins, You two can walk right?" Buffy asked Anya and Xander nodded "kay. Spike?" "ya kitten?"

"your gonna have to carry Giles" "I'll carry Willow," Just as they we're leaving Cordelia walked in "um theres a dead blonde girl over in this like huge room" And everyone locked eyes "TARA" "tara! "Gilinda" "Willows orgasam buddie!" Xander looked at Anya "Anya!"

"oh God, Cordelia where? show me!" Buffy put Willow down and Ran out the door with Cordy and down the hall to find Tara, indeed Dead. by the hands of her beloved Willow. her whole side was ripped apart whith what looked like magick, Buffy dropped to her knees and vomited repedidly, while the tears flowed freely.

the otheres trailed in and "Tara, oh god" Xander said. he fell against the wall, and shut his eyes "boy never thought Red had it in her, and to do something as sick as that to a loved one, shes clearly off her rocker." Spike said,

Anya just looked on, "Common lets get out of here, we'll have to come back when Giles wakes up, he'll fix her," Buffy said.

They Slowly trailed out of the room, and Anya said a prayer under her breath as she was the last one to leave, as they entered the big room again they picked up they're wounded and uncounsious and left, When they reached Buffy's house they Chained Willow up downstairs, Giles was still uncounsious,

Cordelia walked over to him and put her hands on his forehead and said "deur die bevoegdheid aan my verleen deur die krag dat, na aanleiding van die hel aan" and Giles eyes Slowly fluttered open and he gasped with pain and clutched his forehead, "Giles, dont touch it leave it be it'll heal on its own if you dont." Buffy said

"Giles" Buffy walked over to him, and put a hand on his shoulder, "rest, please it's been a long day for everyone" Buffy smiled down at him, he grabbed her hand and asked "did we win?" Buffy nodded "so Willow is dead then?" "No she's downstairs." Giles sprung up,

"did you give her drugs of anykind or or use magic on her to keep her down there because if she wakes up down there we are all bloody well screwed!" Buffy just shook her head "lets go", he followed her downstairs

"what do we inject her with?" Giles reached up onto a shelf and took down the case of needles he had used on Buffy for her 18th birthday fiasco with the counsil "oh god Giles?" Buffy looked up at him and he nodded "i cant believe you kept that in my house after what you did" buffy started to tear up and Spike walked over and rubbed her back,"

"Giles i dont see how slayer power reducer is gonna help her" Buffy stated, "  
oh its not i also had general anesthesia incase you woke up buffy" "ohmygod I-I can't" and Buffy ran upstairs. Giles turned around to Willow And injected her. "how long will that keep her out for?" Spike asked

"General anesthesia may seem like being asleep but it's quite different. During general anesthesia, your anesthesiologist keeps you in a state of carefully controlled unconsciousness, with a mixture of very potent drugs, so that the operation is painless." Giles answered

" Many people think that this involves the injection of just one drug. Actually, most general anesthetics require the administration of somewhere between three and fifteen different drugs, depending on the complexity of the case. " giles answered "So in reds case shes gonna need 20 doses or more to keep her bloody sedated" Spike said then he started humming

"Spike why the hell are you humming i wanna be sedated by the ramones its a totally diffrent topic then what you just said" "well ya but 'ma favorite song and it reminded me of it so ya" Spike said

" Buffy ran up the stairs to find Xander and anya just staring into space "I can't believe Willow would do that" Xander said "it looked worse than what she did to Warren and she flayed him"

"look, guys I know we said we'd go back for her when Giles woke up but he's way to run down, we all are. I think we'll wait till morning, I-I just think I wont be able to sleep tonight if I see that all over again"

"Xander looked at her as if to say are you crazy "Buffy we never leave anyone behind." Xander said "I know Xan but Giles dosent know about it and it'll be just too much for him" "What'll be too much for me" Giles asked as him and Spike came up the stairs, "uhm, training, way to early erm late to do that right now, besides im beat [fake yawn] I think we all are, im off to bed,"

Giles walked over to the couch and pulled down some blankets off the back of it and started to get all cuddled up, "Xander anya you two can have the spare room" {previously dawns room if anyones wondering but shes not in this story}

Buffy started up the stairs when she looked back "Spike?" He just looked at her "i'll just go back to my crypt for the night travel back here befor-" "Spike are you coming to bed?" Buffy asked.

everyone turned around and looked at her "Say what?" Xander questioned "look guys its been a long day we're all tired and i dont wanna play 20 questions, now Spike if you want to go back to your crypt and make me stay up all night or have nightmares thats fine, or you could come upstairs to bed with me" Buffy stated

"Well you don't bloody well 'ave to ask me twice" Spike bounded up the stairs taking them 3 at a time and followed her. she went into the ajoining bathroom and brushed her teeth, and tried to wash the make-up off her face, and although she couldn't see herself in the mirror, she doubted it was coming off but at least she felt clean.

Buffy then shut the light off and entered her room, and drew back the covers and went under them, spike slipped under the covers, boots, shirt and dusted disgarded wherever and laid on his back and Buffy curled up in his arms. they sighed in usion, it felt just so normal so right, and not too long after they both fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

the next morning Buffy awoke to not find Spike with her she thought it'd all been a dream, "Spike?" Buffy called as she rose out of bed, buffy opened her bedroom door and walked out into the hallway and down the stairs, Giles was sound asleep on the couch, snoring,

"Spike" Buffy called into the kitchen "right here love" Spike answered as Buffy entered the room. She smelt toast. and it popped as she walked by it, Spike picked up his mug of blood, drank some, and walked over to presue the toast, putting apple jam on it and cutting up some cheese to add to the side, Buffy sat down at a barstool,

"why wern't you in bed when i woke up?" Buffy pouted "making breakfast for you kitten, may not be the best toast, but you seem to be down on supplies, we'll have to go shopping after all this is over" Spike answered

Buffy gave him a weird look, "you shopping? in what demension could that happen?" Buffy chuckled "this very one" Spike answered just as Anya and Xander came downstairs, Anya yekked at Giles "STOP SNORING" and Giles awoke with a snort, and got up,

Buffy giggled then said "how did you two sleep no nightmares I hope, no worst fears come to life senarios in dream land"? Buffy asked "nope we we're fine which by the way when did you start sleeping with captain peroxide?" Xander asked "Xander that is really none of your buisness" Buffy said as she took the last chomps of her toast, "mmm cheese" buffy smiled Spike came over and gave her a peck on the cheek "i know how much my girl likes cheese" "that you do" Buffy answered

Xander just stood there slack jawed as you could hear a few "dear lords" coming form the living room "your girl?" "Spike lets get something straight Buffy will never be your girl," Xander said

"um excuese me Xander since when did you become mr high almighty, i make my own decisions, and i've already made them, i can be Spikes girl if i want to be, and i can goddamn well do what i want" Buffy hopped up and started making out with Spike and he bent her down over the cupboard "oh god i think my eyes are bleeding" xander said "by god i think they're gonna do it right there on the counter i cant watch anymore Xander turned away as Buffy and Spike stood up

"there proof enough for you Xander im a big girl and I can do what i want" Buffy asid "or whoever" Anya said under her breath Giles walked in "Are you two quite finished? I'd like to have some tea but i doubt i'll want some if i have to watch that display agin" Giles said "No Giles no tea for you we have to go somewhere all of us, back to the mansion theres something we need to do, erm get," Buffy answered

XXXXXX

"what is it Buffy?" Giles asked as they started walking up the steps of the mansion "Giles be prepared for vomit, sadness, longing, despair and everything else to hit you at once" Buffy said [Anya and Xander had stayed back to watch the unconscious willow]

"oh my god" Giles said as he come out of the room, "I can't believe Willow would do such a thing" Giles said, Spike just stood there against the wall, while him and Buffy talked Giles agreed to fix Tara and magically transport her body.

Giles entered the room once more and said "genees hierdie falled vegter" and Tara Body began to heal. and then vanished, Giles came out of the room a few seconds later "it's done" Giles then took his glasses off and squeezed the bridge of his nose,

"Where did you send her?" Buffy asked "to a better place." Giles answered buffy opened her mouth to question him but Giles held up his hand to silence her "its best if some things are left alone in this current state Buffy" Buffy nodded.

"so what now?" Buffy looked at Spike "Well i supose we go back and find a way to de-magicafy Willow and see if we can get our friend back." Buffy answered

Giles agreed and they made their way back to the house. When they opened the front door thye we're greeted with Anya asleep on the couch and Xander watching T.V "Hey guys" buffy called

Xander looked up at her and smiled "how did everything go?" He asked "great Tara...tara is in a good place now," buffy paused "and just so we are all clear we are NOT bringing her back OK?" xander tried to argue but buffy silenced him. "no. End of discussion Xan. I'm not ripping her out of heaven...no one should have to go through that." and with that buffy went to the kitchen and downstairs.


End file.
